


Twin Evils

by Fuseaction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuseaction/pseuds/Fuseaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brain-damaged Jim and Evil Moran Twins. Dubcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Evils

They tower over him like blond giants, cruel eyes glinting, as Jim cowers against the sofa trying to make himself small, hands shaking as they press against the small cut on his leg. The back of his throat and head ache in his panic.

“C’mon now, Jimmy,” Sebastian trills. “We didn’t mean to  _hurt_  you. Let me take a look at it. C’mon…”

“Yeah, Jimmy,” chimes Severin, pressing his thumb against the blade behind his back.

They close in on him, hands mockingly gentle as they coo and caress, touches wandering and coaxing, groping.

“We would _never_  hurt you…not on purpose…forgive us, Jimmy?” Their voices sound the same, and Jim is unable to identify which one of them said it, his eyes tightly closed against their gentle violation.

Each of them hold onto one of Jim’s arms, their mouths leaving hot trails of sensation and saliva on either side of Jim’s neck. They pin him down, their bodies so close, making Jim feel crowded, claustrophobic, trapped.

He doesn’t understand. They seem so nice, so kind, and then they hurt him… _touch_  him. He doesn’t like what their hands do to him. The hands that make him hurt also make him feel something goodbad in his undies. 

A hand burrows down his trousers, and when he opens his mouth to make noise, another hand clamps over his lips, muffling his cries. He writhes, the goodbad feeling growing, and his voice doesn’t make words anymore, only pitiful sounds that only he can hear as he screams them in his head.

“Say you love us, Jimmy,” one of them purrs, tone light, gentle. 

Jim tries to say it.  _I love you_. The pathetic hum from behind the strong hand makes them both titter with laughter. He tries again, tries harder. _I LOVE YOU_. His belly flexes as the hand in his trousers grips him, the short, rough tugs making his hips hitch forward.

“Say you hate us, Jimmy,” one of them rasps, tone dark, harsh.

His eyes blur with tears.  _I hate you._  He tries to turn his face away, tears spilling over, breathing heavily through his nose. They’re so strong. He can’t move at all, his flesh prickling at their closeness.

“You’re so pretty, Jimmy,” says one. “So beautiful and handsome.” 

He cries, eyes opening to stare upwards at the light, letting his vision get whitewashed, haloes and bright spots floating across his vision. They kiss at his tears, mouths inching towards his own, the hand slipping down, both of their lips converging over his mouth, their noses brushing his softly. He breathes gaspingly at every squeezing of the hand in his trousers, whimpering into their greedy throats.

“You’re so stupid, Jimmy,” says one. “So helpless and pitiful.”

His chest heaves with quiet sobs. The goodbad feeling is  _bad_ , definitely  _bad._ He feels that pressure in his belly, the hand squeezing and pulling and rubbing, making him want when he doesn’t  _want_  to want. Without meaning to, he leans into the touch, eyelids flickering, tears streaming.

“You want this, Jimmy.” Jim pants, murmuring, pleading.  _I want this_.

“You need us, Jimmy.” He bites his own lip.  _I need you_.

“We love you, Jimmy.” He hides his face in one of their shoulders.  _I love you_.

“We hate you, Jimmy.” His head falls back, eyes flying open wide, the pressure in his belly releasing in a wave of ecstasy. 

_I love you._

_  
_


End file.
